wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fanfic: Shattered Ice (SS)
'Characters' *'Tveir: '''Tveir is the main character, she's the daughter of Welkin *'Welkin: Welkin is Tveir's mother, and ex-best friend of Queen Glacier *'Shasta: '''Shasta is Tveir's best friend *'Queen Glacier: 'Glacier is the IceWing Queen, and ex-best friend of Welkin 'Mature Warning This fanfiction is based off of Tveir's 'history. Tveir's page and this story contains mild gore and self harm, which may be critical to some users. 'Clarification The "old langauge" in the story is actually Icelandic, because you know, IceWings & Icelandic ''are just things that would fit to me. Feel free to run it through google translate (which is what I did because I have no time to actually learn Icelandic) to find the translations. 'Prologue' Yells and screams came from outside. She was going to die without every getting a chance to truly live. She had to protect her egg, there was no other option. The guards began to pound on her door, trying to break it open. The sounds grew louder, and seemed to never cease. “Welkin, you’re done for! Hand over the egg, and we’ll spare your life,” the Queen began, “you and I both know that hybrids don’t ever get much! They are abused and hated! Do what’s best and hand over the egg!” “Glacier, I’ll never do such a thing! I don’t care about ranks or popularity! She’s my daughter and that’s all that matters!” Welkin shot back. She would give her daughter the world and it still wouldn’t be enough. Welkin clutched her egg tighter and told herself she would never let go. She would keep her safe and she would never have to face any hate or unworthy feelings. Her precious little daughter was perfect in every way without even having to hatch. She knew her daughter would be beautiful. “Welkin this is your last chance!” Queen Glacier screamed from outside over the bangs of her royal guards and soldiers. “Never!” “So be it! Guards, smash her door and take that egg! I don’t care how many of you it takes I want that egg!” Queen Glacier commanded her guards heartlessly. The door smashed the smithereens, splinters flying across the room. The guards rushed at Welkin, pulling her limbs and wings and prodding her with their spears. Welkin kicked and trashed as defense, but it wasn’t any use. The guards dragged her outside, where she lay at the Queen’s feet. “I beg of you, Glacier,” Welkin looked up at her, tears welling in her eyes which casted a blurry reflection of the Queen, “she’s my daughter. I ask of nothing more but her life. Please. Glacier don’t you remember how when we were little we ran about the palace singing songs about what we would do when we grew older? I always wanted a little dragonet, now here she is. Can’t you just let me have this? I beg of you.” Glacier’s expression had drastically changed from the merciless scowl to a warmer, friendlier apparel. She held out her talons to Welkin, who happily took them and stood back up. “Guards, we’ll let her keep the egg,” Glacier sighed, she looked at the guards confused faces, “I’m the Queen, I can change my mind. I’m warning you Welkin, having a hybrid daughter will cost you. I don’t approve of you or your daughter, but you’re family, and I can’t say no to that.” Glacier sashayed away, her guards an soldiers parading behind her in perfect unison. She looked back once and her eyes met Welkin’s, but her face quickly turned red and looked embarrassed so she turned around and she continued on her way. When Glacier was no longer visible on the horizon, the egg began to quiver in Welkin’s talons. Cracks began to form, and a little snout poked its way out of the shell. The little dragonet curled back inside the egg, as if trying to say ''"I’m being born in the wrong time and the wrong place, Mother." “Come on little one, it’s ok. You’re safe. Glacier’s gone.” Welkin reassured. The dragonet squeaked and used her talons to rip open the cracks a bit more so she could squeeze out. Her wings stretched out and broke open the sides of the egg, and she finally pulled herself out and curled up in her mother’s arms. “Hello Tvier, I’m your mother. Aren’t you just beautiful? Your name means ‘two’ in the old language. You know why? That’s because you’re half IceWing and half RainWing, so you’re two tribes in one. Isn’t that special?” Welkin whispered to her dragonet softly, carrying her inside to warmth. Tveir curled up on the bear rug that lay upon Welkin’s cabin floor. She looked so cozy and peaceful, like there was nothing else she’d rather do than sleep. Welkin was going to keep her safe. She was going to live the happiest, longest life among any dragon in the history of Pyrrhia. If only it were true. Chapter One The first day of school was tomorrow. No, more like the first day of the end of her life. She was already tortured in the square whenever she went to go collect seasonings for prey or materials her mother needed for whatever crafty little project she was working on. She didn’t need more of it. “Mother, school is going to be the death of me. I’m only half a year old, why can’t I be sent to school when I’m older like a normal IceWing dragonet?” Tveir begged. “Because you’re not a normal IceWing,” Welkin began, she glanced at her daughters mournful gaze and quickly fixed her response, “I mean, you’re so much more than a normal IceWing! Such a smart and beautiful dragonet like you deserves to have their mind nurtured early, don’t you agree?” “I don’t think the other IceWing students will agree, Mother.” Tveir pointed out negatively. Welkin tossed a few more spices in to her bag and continued shopping, flicking her tail to signal Tveir to follow. “Now don’t think like that littla stelpan mín,” Welkin hushed. “Mother, there’s no need to speak in the old language. None of the other IceWings use it anymore.” Tveir huffed. “Which is why it’s fullkominn to use, Tveir. Your name comes from the old language, so the least you can do is respect it.” Welkin added. “Mother, I think the old language is heimskur!” Tveir snorted. “''Heimskur?'' Moons no! The old language is mjög undirappreciated, my dear.” Welkin retorted. Welkin continued to search for spices when a rack of scroll bags and quills caught her eye. She ran over to it, shuffling through the school materials and laying out a few she liked. “Look at all these materials for school, gott hjarta! You can pick out a scroll bag and some quills and ink if you like.” Welkin suggested, trying to cheer up Tveir. “That actually sounds like something I’d enjoy for once.” Tveir joked. “I’ll be over there,” Welkin pointed at a prey and vegetable stand where a salesman was handing out fresh food, “meet me there when you’re done. Bring over what you’ve picked out and I can buy it for you.” “Of course, Mother,” Tveir blew her mother a kiss and started sorting through the supplies, then she turned back to her mother who was still waiting in the middle of the square for her “oh!'' Elska þig!” “''Eg elska þig líka,” Welkin cooed, walking over to kiss her daughter on the forehead before galloping off to collecting dinner. As Tveir poked through the supplies and stashed a few under her arm to show her mother, two female dragonets approached her. They addressed her with snobby looking grins and intense jewelry that made Tveir assume they were IceWings of a much higher circle. “School supplies? You’re attending school? Such a little baby?” Hooted the taller IceWing. She wore more jewels and gold than the other dragoness, and her scales sparkled slightly more. “I’m surprised atrocious little freaks like you can even learn!” Sneered the shorter IceWing. The girls exchanged glances and laughed. To Tveir’s surprise, the two IceWings lunged at her, knocking Tveir on her side and hovering over her while laughing hysterically. The shorter girl clawed at Tveir’s side, leaving bloody cuts along her silvery white and pale blue scales. Tveir stood up, shaking off dust and checking her wounds. It was no big deal, this was the norm for her. Tveir caught up with her mom and showed her all the supplies she had picked out, her favorite beling the crystal ink jar that had a little silver IceWing wrapping around him. She handed her the supplies, keeping her wings close to her side the hide the cuts as best as possible. Oh Mother, ''Tveir thought to herself, ''you have no idea how our lives are going to change when you send me to school. It might as well be your biggest regret. Tveir’s mother had purchased everything, and beckoned her to follow her home. Tveir shook of her thoughts and continued to follow Welkin. She was right, their lives were going to change drastically. = Chapter Two Tveir had a stiff feeling that twisted an choked up in her chest. It wasn't fear, it was just anxiety. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. There was still the hope that today wasn't going to be as bad as anticipated, but that thought was buried deep beneath the mountain of crushing dark thoughts. A slender looking IceWing with pink hints on her scales was passing out paperwork at the front desk. She had a cheery smile that sort of annoyed Tveir, and made her wonder what she did to deserve a life so perfect. "Ah, you must be Tveir. See you're last on the list," the IceWing tapped a clipboard that was full of checks and the names of IceWing students, "I'm Ms. Ensky, and I'll be your teacher!" Oh great, a peppy ball of happiness for a teacher? Please tell me it's not all friendship activities. Ensky beamed in a sickening way. Tveir cringed a bit when she was handed her paperwork and schedule, as if her new teachers happiness was contagious. Welkin nudged Tveir and she forced a fake smile on her face. As they walked away, she rubbed her cheeks to relieve the pain of such a stupid smile.Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (SincerelySerenity) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)